Angyal a nappalimban
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Egy újabb RukaSeiyás sztori, ismételtem befejezetlen.
1. Chapter 1

**Angyal a nappalimban**

_Írta: Koyasu Naoki_

_Megjegyzés:SMSailorStars után 1 évvel,_a nevekre a japánt használtam,de a német változatot is közbeiktattam néhol,Pl.Usagit,ahogy Seiya hivja(Kincsem/Kincsecském)

_Idő:07/10/03-től_

**1.rész**: _**Egy ismerős hang a telefon másik feléről**_

-Szia Mama! Megjöttem!- mondta egy szőke lány,miközben ledobta a cipőjét.

-Szia Usagi! Mi történt ma?

-Ja,semmi különös.- tápászkodott fel,és megpróbálta levenni a szekrényen lévő kekszet tartalmazó kosarat.

-Vettem gyümölcsöt is,ha esetleg olyat szeretnél enni.

-Hogy?

-Csak azt mondtam,hogy egészségesebb lenne,ha édesség helyett valami vitamindúsabb étellel tömnéd a hasad.

-De Mama!Tudod,hogy én soha nem változok.

Megaztán akkor ki enné meg őket?-nyúlt fülig a szája,közben nagyokat harapott.

-Mondjuk nem kéne megenned előlem,te dagadt!- förmedt Usagira Shingo.

-Micsodaaa!?

Majd ellátom én a bajod,te kis piszok!

-Gyerekek!-szégyenkezett Ikuku,miközben ők egymást kergették-püfölték a nappaliban.

Usagi a szobájában volt éppen,és a könyveit szedegette elő,merthogy azért ő sem olyan,csak lusta rászánni magát,hogy „na,kezdjük el".

A füzetében meglátta a levelet,amit az egyik fiú osztálytársától kapott,na vajon mit?Hát persze hogy matematikapuska.Mikor közvetlenül mellette meghalotta anyja hangját,amitől majdnem szivinfarktust kapott.

-Mama!

De megijesztettél.-könnyebült meg a szőke,mikor észrevette,hogy nem látta meg a papirt.

-Többször hivtak a délelőtt.Nem tudom ki volt,de nagyon fontos lehetett amit mondani akart neked.

Azt mondta visszahiv később,ez éppen akkor volt,mikor a bevásárlásból hazajöttem.

-Tényleg?

Vajon mit akarhatott?

-Nem tudom,mindenesetre én megyek tortát sütni.

Citromosat ,vagy csokisat csináljak?

-Mamaaa,mindkettőt!!!-kérlelte nem sokáig,aztán kiment és gondolatai újból visszatértek a titokzatos telefonálóhoz.

Vajon ki lehetett?-tette ujját az állára,majd a könyveire borult,és egy jónagy ásitás után koncentrálni kezdett a tanuláskezdésre.

Már a matekpuska felénél tartott,mikor megszólalt a telefon.

Felkapta a fejét,és gyorsan mellette termett,pár pillanatig habozott,talán azon,hogy az a valaki lesz,vagy Minako.

Utóbbi gyanúja igazolódott be.

-Szia Usagi-chan!

Már elkezdtél tanulni?

-Azon lennék,ha nem szakitottál volna félbe.

-Ó,bocsi.

Na,szóval ma eljössz edzeni?Kellenél.

-Jól van,persze.A szokott időpontban?

-Aha.Ne késs el.

-Hisz ismersz Minako-chan.

Nevettek,és letették a kagylót.

Nem ő volt.Akkot mikor hivja már?

Egyre kiváncsibb lett az idegenre,hacsak nem az egyik barátnője az,valami lehetetlen dologgal.De ha nem?

Netán egy srác a suliból,aki direkt igy akarná felhivni magára a figyelmet?

Újból az iróasztalára került a figyelme.Micsoda rendetlenség! Ez túltesz korábbi rekordjain is.

Felállt,és elkezdte rendezgetni a dolgait,hogy egy kis helyet biztositson a tanulásnak.

Vagy fél óra telt el,mire újból tankönyveinek jutott volna a figyelme,de hirtelen megszólalt a telefon.

Ezúttal biztosra vette,hogy az a valaki lesz,de ismét tévedett.

-Elnézést.Téves szám.

Na,ez kezd már-már érdekessé válni.

Ledobta magát az rózsaszin nyuszis mintájú ágyára,és a plafonra szegezte tekintetét,aztán behunyta a szemeit,hátha el tudna szenderülni egy kicsit.Már az álom és a valóság közt járhatott,gondolatai kezdtek elkalandozni az idegenről,aki délelőtt kereste sietősen,de ha valóban fontos lett volna,miért nem hivta már?

Majd mintha a távolból hangzott volna,egy halk csengésre figyelt fel,ami egyre parancsolóbban szólt.

Aztán kinyitotta a szemeit.

És nahát!A telefon az!

Gyorsan kiugrott az ágyból,de mielőtt még felvehette volna, elállt a csengetés.

Ez nem lehet igaz!Csak nem letette?

Pedig harmadszorra biztosan ő lesz az.Ha nem,akkor többet nem is érdekli, ki a csuda lehet.

-Usagi!

Telefonod van.-kiabált be az ajtón Shingo.

Igen!Tutira ő lesz az.Magában Minakoval fogadott erre.Biztos volt benne,hogy őt keresik

-Igen.Usagi vagyok.

-Szia Édesem.-mondta,de nem ismerte fel,csupán a hangja volt valahogyan ismerős.(Azért,mert a telefon valamivel torzitja is a hangot.)

-Egy nagyon fontos dolgot szeretnék kérdezni.

De szerintem jobb ötlet,ha máris találkozunk.

Mit szólnál a tőled tizpernyire lévő discohoz?-ez kérdésnek hangzott volna,de a válaszra nem jutott sok idő.

-Akkor viszlát.

-Ne késs harminc percnél kevesebbet.-búcsúzott el ezzel a szöveggel,Usagi elmosolyodott,és akárki is az,már megkedvelte,pedig nem volt valami udvarias vele…

-Hova mész,Usagi?

Mindjárt kész a torta.-nézett ki a konyhából Ikuku a citromos kanállal.

-Vigyázz Mama,lecsöppen a kanálról.

Mindjárt jövök.-szaladt ki,és Ikuku még épp idejében nyalta le a kanalat.

Shingot még hallotta,ahogy azt mondja,biztosan randira igyekszik,azért nem lát és hall semmit.

És a valósághoz,ha tavaly lett volna,talán nem is állt volna olyan messze…

Mikor beljebb lépett a mondott discoba,rögtön felrémlett hogy már járt itt egyszer.A kedvenc helye volt neki,és még ő vitte el ide egy mozgalmas nap után.Régen látták egymást,igaz,de valahogy sosem érezte olyan távolinak őt,pedig több száz csillagra volt innen…

Aztán megállt,és szemével elkezdte fürkészni a tömeget.Hiszen még azt sem tudja kivel beszélt?

Pedig ő ismerheti,ha a nevét és még azt is tudja,hogy nem éppen hires a pontosságáról.Talán hülyén fog hangzani,de még azt sem tudta eldönteni,az illető fiú-e,vagy lány-e.

Belül remélte aztán,az eljön és meg is találja őt.Egyre idegesebben keresett a tök egyforma emberek között,valakit,aki elfelejtette(?) mondani a nevét,vagy éppen az ő memóriája adta fel a szolgálatot.

-Szia Kincsem!- súgtam a csaj fülébe,hogy szinte már érintettem az ajkaimmal.

A szőke copfos, aki számomra annyira kedves volt sok hónapon át, rémülten felkiáltott és arébb ugrott,talán a hirtelen mozdulattól, ugyanis nem hiszem, hogy hallhatta a hangomat az üvöltő zenétől.

Kajánul elmosolyodtam,mikor észrevett,és rámmeredt babás arcával.Aztán tisztességesen elnevettem magam,amikor megláttam azt az értetlen tekintetét.

-Seiya??

Intettem neki,hogy jöjjön utánam,mert nem hallani semmit.Odébb mentünk,egyenest a pulthoz.Ott aztán lekönyököltem, közszemléletre téve magam.

-Seiya?-mondta még mindig kételkedve,és megbökdösött bizonyságképp.

-Te meg mit keresel itt?

-Épp erről akartam beszélni.

Remélem eljössz.

-Hova?

-Nemcsak te,hanem az egész bagázs.

-Igen?

-Aha.

-Akkor miért nem a kávéházban hivtad össze a találkozót?

-Mert nem tudtam csak a te cimed.

-Ó.Akkor én vagyok az első,aki megtudja?

-Hát,ha nincs ellenedre.

-Szuper!

De előbb kapjunk be valamit.Jó?

-Részemről rendben.

Kértünk egy sonkás szendvicset,Usagi duplán,és elkezdtem mondani jövetelem célját.

A csaj nagyon örült,szerinte kivétel nélkül mindenki el fog jönni.

Reméltem igy is lesz.

Aztán valahogy eszembe jutott,hogy már elég régóta támasztjuk a falat,és erre Usagi szélsebesen kifelé vette az irányt.

Útközben kiderült,Minako várta már 20 perce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angyal a nappalimban**

**2.rész: Együtt az úton**

-Seiya?- mutogatott Minako a hajdani popsztár irányába.

-Személyesen.-mondtam vigyorogva a hüledező lánynak.

-Ez nem igaz.

-Pedig ez van.

A piros masnis hajú lány szemei furcsán megcsillantak,majd odaszökdécselt a fiúhoz,és sokatsejtően ránézett, és körözni kezdett ujjával a felsőjén…

-Öö..

-Mondd csak, nem megyünk el a moziba? Ma remek filmeket játszanak.

-Kösz, inkább kipihenném az út fáradalmait.- montam eltolva a csajt, remélve hogy nem jut az eszébe semmi más erre is.

-Minako-chan.- bökte meg a szőkét Usagi,aztán ráfigyelve az,elkezdte vadul ráncigálni.

-Minako-chaaan.

Nem hiszed el mit mondott Seiya.

-Usa-gi-chan.

Mit mondott?-mondta ,mire abbahagyta az a ráncigálást.

-Hé!

Inkább egyszerre mondjuk a srácoknak.

Legalább nem kell egyenként ezt átélnem.

O.K.?

-Persze.

Igy elindultunk összehivni őket.A lányok tényleg örültek az ötletnek, főleg hogy Taiki és Yaten is itt van. Még Mamoru is beleegyezett,pedig neki sokat kellett tanulnia,de szerencsére a nyáron szabad lett.

Már csak Harukáék maradtak…

-Ki menjen el Harukáékhoz?-kérdezte ezt a fogas kérdést Ami-san,erre mindenki valami miatt rámnézett.

-Mi van?- pislogtam ártatlanul rájuk.

-Neked kell elhivnod.-álapitotta meg Taiki,mire én kérdőre vontam.

-Azért, mert elvégre a te ötleted volt,és mi nem állunk vele olyan jóban,hogy bele is egyezzen.

-Yaten! Ez igazságtalan.

Miért jönnének el,ha én kérném meg őket?

Nem is vagyok jóban velük.

-Harukával?

-Ki mással?-mondta Rei Usaginak.

Mindenki tudja, hogy nem állnak valami jól egymással, de ahogy a fiúk mondták úgy lesz a jó.

-A te ötleted volt.-sziszegte Yaten nekem,erre én kezdtem lefolyni a székemről mérgemben.

-Nem jönne legalább valaki velem?

Csak mutatni az utat.-egyeztem bele végül,és Usagi szerencsére sikeresen vállalta a kisérő-szerepet-többek között.

Délután három óra körül járt az idő.

Már bőszen sütött a nap,- a legalkalmasabb perc a napozásra.

Bent a függönyök el voltak húzva, a napfény átsütött az egész házon.

Családi ház volt.

Nagyon szép, a barna és keverékeiből állt,a kapu sötétbarnára volt festve,aránylag kis fakeritéssel,egyszintes, padlással.

Tokio talán legszebb részén helyezkedett el.

A tulajdonosok 2 végzős középiskolai lány,és egy kicsi 6 éves.

Már régebb óta itt laktak,még Nehellenia idején vették ezt a házat,Setsunával,aki mostanra már rég az Idő Kapujánál őrködik.Hotaru pedig velük maradt.A kislány,akinek természetfölötti erői vannak,képes érzéseire hagyatkozva meglátni a jövőt és belelátni az emberek szivébe.Néha túlzottan kinosan is.Korához képest igen komolyan tudott viselkedni.Hiába, ő volt a Saturnus harcosa,Sailor Saturn.

Az udvari medence mellett, a fák árnyékában,pedig egy fehér-fekete fürdőruhába öltözött lány pihent a napozóágyon.Hosszú türkizhaja körülölelte,szemei becsukva voltak,arcáról sugárzott a nyugalom.Ő volt Michiru,vagyis a Neptunus harcosa,Sailor Neptun.

Mint a tengeren,oly nyugalom érződik az arcán és a megjelenéséből.Mikor nem Neptun és nem kell a világra sem figyelnie,akkor a tengert szokta hallgatni,olykor csak nézi,vagy csak egy tengeri kagylót fog a füléhez,hogy hallja a tenger morajlását.Akkor a saját világába költözik,ahol egyedül önmaga van,senki más.

Most is figyeli.És szabad lehet ebben a csodálatos világában.

Mellette megmozdult valaki.Arcával Michiru felé fordult.

Nézi.

Nézi ezt a gyönyörű istennőt,akit annyira szeret.

És viszont.

Homokhaját félresöpri a szeméből,szűk sötétzöld szemeit a lányon nyugtázza.

Látszott rajta, valami nyugtalanitja.A Szél Csendje nem a megszokott.

Valami történni fog.Ezt határozottan érezte.

Michiru is tudja.Tudnia kell.Hiszen a Tenger és az Ég egybeforrnak.

A lenyugvó nap horizontján összeolvadnak,eggyé válnak.

Ők ketten.Michiru és Haruka.

Két lány,akik szeretik egymást.

Haruka úgy dönt nem zavarja barátnőjét.Hagy legyen szabad még egy ideig a világában.Bárcsak ő is az lehetne.De nem tudja merre menjen.

Bár valaki megmutatná az utat.

Becsukja a szemeit.

Gondolatban felkutatja az Uranust,hátha azon békességet lel.

Hiába.Pedig ő az Uranus harcosa.Ő sem segit neki.

Igen, ő Sailor Uranus, a gyorsaság és a keménység megtestesitője.

És ahogy Michirunak a Tenger,neki a Szél a jelképe.

Ő szokta mondogatni.

Felnyitotta nehézkésen a szempilláit.

Ez a földöntúli szépség, akit ő nem érdemelne meg.

Túl jó hozzá.

Túl ártatlan.

-Haruka-papa.-szólt a kis Hotaru,a semmiből hirtelen felbukkanva.

-Ha mindig ilyen halálcsöndben közlekedsz,egy idő múlva ne csodálkozz,ha mindenki menekül előled.

Rendben?-mosolygott a vékonyka lányra,de az mégis komoly maradt.

-Nem hagy nyugodni valami,amit hiába keresel,nem tudod hol találhatsz rá.

Pedig nagyon közel van.

Most is egyre közeledik hozzád.

Haruka nem akarta.Épp most.De a kislány pontosan a szivébe látott.És nagyon is igaza volt.

-Na és ha ez van,akkor miért nem mondod meg mi a franc bajom van már hónapok óta?

-Honnan tudjam?Én csak érzem.

Mielőtt Haruka beleköthetett volna Hotaru szavaiba,a kicsi „Csöngettek"-emet kiáltozva berohant a házba.

-Haruka.-nézett Michiru társára,és megszoritotta a kezét.

-Ne aggódj.Minden rendben lesz.-mosolyodott el,próbálva őt is erre késztetni,látszólag sikeresen.

-Királynőm.-adott egy puha puszit a szájára.

Többet ne hagyj egyedül.

Mindketten mosolyogtak.

Elindultak a ház felé.

-Igy ni!-csöngetett be Usagi a házba.

-Fogadjunk meg fognak lepődni.

-Mármint rajtam vagy rajtad?

-He?

-Hagyjuk!-legyintettem az értetlen képet vágó szőkének.

-Nem érdekes. – mondtam a még mindig erősen gondolkodónak,és úgylátszik nem ismertem eléggé,hogy belássam,egykori szerelmem mennyire lassú felfogásban.

De az ajtó kinyilt.

És Usagi nagy örömmel üdvözölte Michirut…

Aki fürdőruhában volt…

És most is csodaszép…mint amikor legelőször megakadt a szemem rajta.

-Seiya?

-Személyesen.

Hódolatom kisasszony.-hajoltam meg,erre a lány aranyosan elnevette magát.

-Kik jöttek Michiru-mama?-dugta ki a fejét egy hatévesforma kislány Michiru mellől.

-Michiru-mama?- pislogtam most én értetlenül rájuk,majd Usagi belekezdett,hogy még amikor Tomoetól idejött,akkor Hotaru azt hitte Michiru a mamája,és Haruka a papája,de persze mondták neki hogy nem,de mostanra is mindegy lett,mert megszokta…

-Aha.

Gondolataim Haruka felől keringtek.

Felrémlett a „fiú",akiről később kiderült hogy lány,de bennem mindig fiúnak maradt meg,mert valahogy ő olyan férfias volt,sosem láttam nőiesen,sem a lányokra jellemző tulajdonságait.

És most ez a Haruka-papa.

Olyan vicces.

Nevettem rajta magamban,amiért ilyen.

Pedig nem volt igazam.

Csak ekkor még nem tudtam…

Kik jöttek,Michiru?- kérdezte egy mély hang a hátam mögűl-időközben bementünk-,és rögtön odafordultam,hogy megnézzem Harukát,de nem azért,mert régen láttam,hanem hogy lássam azt a nevetségesen festő lányt.

Aztán ez a hang.

Belenyillalt a fejembe.Vagy inkább lejjebb.

Teljesen egyszerre éreztem,mikor megláttam Harukát kétrészes fürdőruhában.

Megállt minden egy percre.

Csak néztük egymást.

Aztán „sziá"-t mondtam,és ő is.

Furcsa lett minden hirtelen.

Haruka lány.

Tényleg lány.

-Nemrég találkoztam Seiyával.-mondta Usagi fontoskodón.

Aztán összehivtuk a lányokat,és mindenki beleegyezett,amit a fiúk mondtak,csak egyedül ti hiányoztatok,és most eljöttünk,hogy elmondjuk, ugye eljöttök velünk?

-De hova,Usagi?- kérdezte Michiru.

-Hát nyaralni.

Seiyáék nyaralni jöttek,hogy velünk töltsék a nyarat.

Haruka felhorkant.

-Jobb dolguk talán nem akadt?

Mi nem szoktunk csak úgy nyaralni menni.

Különben hol hagytad a haverjaidat?- mondta gúnyosan,a „haverjaidat"direkt megnyomva.

-Nem…nem tudom.

Különben is mi közöd hozzá, mit csinálunk?- vágtam vissza,ezzel mutatva, nem változtam semmit.

Aztán már épp a nyelvemen volt a következő megjegyzés,de Usagi közbevágott.

-Seiya!!

-Mi az, Kincsem?-néztem rá furcsán.

-Semmi baj.

Elmegyünk veletek.

Harukával.- mondta Michiru, szája szélén mosolyogva.

A homokhajú lány már majd' megszólalt,de visszafojtotta,és kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

-Hát jó.

Legalább figyelhetlek,nehogy elrabold a „Kincsecskédet".

-Ettől nem kell tartanod.-mondtam,miközben elhagyta a szobát.

Furcsán éreztem magam.

Olyan volt, mintha kellemesen nagy súly nehezedett volna a szivemre.

De nem mutattam senkinek,és nem is vették észre.

Folytatódott minden tovább.

-Na és hova megyünk?-kérdezte Hotaru kiváncsian.

-Yokohomába.

Vagyis a közelébe,ilyen kis faházakba.

-Szuper!

Nyaralni megyünk.

Éljen!- nevetett a kislány,és elkezdett örömében körbe-körbe futkosni.

-Nagyon örölünk, hogy eljöttetek.

-Remélem ti is eljöttök.

-Biztos.-mondta Michiru.

-Na, találkozunk a vonatállomásnál.-intettem ,és kifelé indultam.

Michiru még figyelte egy darabig, ahogy Usagi és én bohóckodunk,aztán ő is kiment megnézni, merre mehetett Haruka…


	3. Chapter 3

**Angyal a nappalimban**

_**3.rész**__**Valami más**_

-Ohayo, srácok!- köszönt a fekete hajú lány,egy piros bőrönddel a kezében.

Mi az ábra? Megjöttek már Seiyáék?

-Ohayo.

Még nem, de van egy meglepetésünk a számodra,amitől garantálom le fogsz döbbenni.- mondta Makoto,ezzel jelképes mozdulattal a szőke felé mutatott.

-Nem lehet!- hüledezett Rei.

-Ohayo,Rei-chan!-integetett Minako mellől Usagi,akik éppen egy fiúcsapatot figyeltek – szokás szerint.

-Ez a lány nem változik.-tette sóhajtva homlokára ujjait.

-De talán mégis, elvégre már nagylány és ő sem marad örökké gyerek.

-Talán.

-Talán…- mondta szégyenkezve Ami,és a lányok feje fölött egy óriási esőcsepp jelent meg,mivel a szőke a padlón ülve bőgött Minako valamelyik elbénázott viccén- valószinűleg Mamoruval kapcsolatos.

-Ohayo, Koneko-chan!- üdvözölte Haruka a Minako pátyolgatásából felébredt csajt,mire az rögtön abbahagyta a bömbölést, és előbbi baját teljesen elfeledve köszönt vissza.

-Hol hagytad Mamorut? – mosolygott a türkizhajú lány rá.

-Ó, Mamo-channak még el kellett intéznie valamit,ezért később ér csak ide.

-Remélem azért nem kési le a vonatot.

-Ha meg lekési…-folytatta volna tovább Haruka,de egy mély hang közbevágott.

-…akkor legalább bemutathatja hires sporttudományát.

-Seiya!!!

-Üdv,mindenkinek.- kacsintott a lánytömegre a volt? sztár.

-Szivesebben élveztem volna,ha Mamoru helyében téged látlak.

-Ne mondd.

-De mondom.

-Igazán?

-Igazán.

-Igazán igazán?

Haruka idegei kezdtek túlmenni a elfogadottnak itélt határon,majd nagyra nyitotta a száját, hogy jól hallható legyen egy alkalmasnak látszó válasz, de a kivéncsi szempárok és a figyelő tekintetek ellenére csak egy hosszabbra nyúló nyögésféleség hallatszott.

-Hah,ezt is megéltem.

Ten'ou Harukának nem jut eszébe semmilyen épeszű gúny a számomra.

-Jobb ha elhallgatsz,mert igy nem is fogod túlélni a nyaralást egyhamar.

Egyébként a válaszon gondolkodom. Csak figyelj,és…

-Olyan gonoszak vagytok! Haruka…- szipogott Usagi.

Azt hiszed Mamo-chan nem fog ideérni.

-Öö,nem,dehogy.Én nem mondanék soha ilyet.- mentegetőzött a homokszin lány,kezeit maga elé tartva.

-Kincsecském! Nézd csak ki jön ott.- mondtam, majd a lány felnézett,és a sötétlila blézerbe bújt pasashoz futott.

-Usa-ko!- nézett az meglepetten a szorosan ölelő kedvesére.

Mi történt?- kérdezte már-már fuldokolva.

-Mamo-chan, már majdnem elhitették velem, hogy nem fogsz ideérni.- dörgölőzött a frissen mosott ruhába,szája szerelme ittlététől fülig nyúlt.

-Ugyan,Usa-ko.- mosolyodott el a rövid hajú fiú.

-Különben hogy értél ide ez egyszer időben?- kérdezte Rei a szőke copfostól.

-Hát…álmodtam…aztán felébredtem rá.

-Mégis mit álmodtál,ami felébresztett időben?

-Hát… azt,hogy épp fagyit nyalok,és meglátom Mamo-chant és futni kezdek,de akkor…

-Akkor?

-Hát, bevertem a fejem egy nyitott ablakba.- nevetett kényszeredetten ,aztán a többiek arcát meglátva lehajtotta a fejét.

-Szóval,mikor indul a vonatunk?- érdeklődött a triótól Makoto,immár túltéve magát barátnője természetén.

-Ha minden igaz pontosan 8 percünk maradt az indulásig.- mondta Taiki órájára pillantva.

-Hurrá!

Még 8 perc és itt helyben éhenhalok.

-De hisz reggeliztél.- mondtam az ezüsthajú fiúnak.

-Te reggelinek nevezed azt az ocsmányságot,amit elém raktál?

-De hiszen semmi baja nem volt.

-Közbe kell szólnom. Az az „ocsmányság" tényleg förtelmes volt.

-Te is Taiki!

Pedig olyan nagy szeretettel készitettem nektek…

-Hurrá!

Úgylátszik tényleg lekéssük a vonatot.- jegyezte meg Yaten, mire mindenki szélsebesen felkészálódott a Shinkanzen egyik vagonjába, mit sem törődve szegény Seiyával…

-Uh.-ráncolta össze homlokát Usagi.

Ez nem ér.

-Kész vagyok!-csapta le kártyáit Rei,a többiek elismerően bólintottak.

-Mindig te nyersz.

Biztosan csalsz.

-Nem tehetek róla,ha egyesek rögtön bal lábbal születnek.

-Hogy?- zsörtölődött a szőke.

-Nem tudnátok abbahagyni?

Semmi kedvem végighallgatni a hülyeségeteket.- mondta Yaten feje fölött hátra tett kezekkel.

-Yaten! Légy szives ne most gorombáskodj.- nézett ki könyvéből Taiki.

-Jól van,na.De Reinek üzenem álmatagon az álom határán,hogy húzza lejjebb a fölsőjét,mert elég szembetűnőek a pótkártyák.

-Micsoda?!- hüledezett mindenki a feketén.

-Tudtam.Rei csalt.

-Na és?Csak játék.

-Hajj!-sóhajtottam egyet,és megfogadtam Yaten példáját.Hátradőltem,kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem,becsuktam a szemem,és megpróbáltam elaludni.Márha ekkora ricsajban lehetett.De úgy láttam,neki sikerült.Nekem többé kevésbé.Ekkor eszembe jutott a walkmanem.Feltettem a fülhallgatót,és a zenére próbáltam koncentrálni,ami mellesleg egy régi együttes volt,a nevük valami Beatles.

Talán elszundithattam,talán nem,de nemsokára a kazetta ismét kattant,jelezve,hogy lejárt a szalag.

-Jól aludtál?-kérdezte Yaten.

-Aha.-mondtam,és ezek szerint tényleg aludtam.A fiúról arrébb ment a tekintetem,s megakadt a szemem egy farmerdzsekiben ülőn.Először nem tudtam ki az,csak azután,mikor Michiru megszólitotta.

Ennyire nem ismerném?Fejből az összes lány stilusát tudtam,kivéve az övét.Usagi a zöldpántos ,Minako csikos,Rei lila felsőben,Ami és Makoto ingben,Hotaru kertészszoknyában,Michiru hosszú vászonruhában volt. Haruka ruhatárát többnyire azért nem ismerhettem,mert nem találkoztam vele régebben sűrűn egy egyszerű ok miatt: utáltuk egymást.

De aztán megértettem a senshit,megértettem Sailor Moonékat,hogy a harc mellett vannak más álmok is,mint védeni a hercegnőt,védeni a bolygót.Békében váltunk el ,többet nem nehezteltünk egymásra.Igy nyugodtan mondhattuk,hogy érzéseink teljesen semlegesek voltak.

Most pedig,hogy visszajöttünk a Földre…mintha megváltozott volna valami.Nem tudtam mihez hasonlitani.De reménykedtem,hogy alkalmam lesz közelebbről megismerni a senshit.Fogalmam se volt,miért akarom,de éreztem,hogy muszáj.

-Srácok!Még 10 perc és leszállunk.-hajolt ki Haruka,a visszaúton találkozott a tekintetünk,de elkapta azt,mielőtt megfigyelhettem volna alaposabban arcvonásait.

Rajtafelejtettem a szemem egy darabon,mikor hirtelen Taiki megbökött.

-Csak nem alszol?-kérdezte nyugodt hangon.

-Hogy?

-Reménytelen vagy,tudod ma mintha nem lennél teljesen önmagad.

-Komolyan?

-Aha.-nyitotta ki fél szemét Yaten.

Egész úton csak kifele bámultál az ablakon.Kiváncsi vagyok min melankóliáltál ennyire.

-Hagyjuk most.Majd megbeszéljük később.- állt fel a barna hajú fiú,s leadogatta a bőröndöket,miáltal csaknem magasabbra nyúlt két társánál.

Magamban megfogadtam,hogy eszem ágában sincs elmondani akármit is,mivel úgyse tudnék épeszű választ adni,és különben is,Yaten biztosan azzal jönne, mindig velem van a baj,Taiki meg Shakespearetől az emberi lélek kifürkészhetetlenségét emlitené.


End file.
